


Lestrade the Lady Protector

by bluecoin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin





	

Lestrade happens to be passing through a little town called Lafayette. He drives around and sees nothing, but ladies walking around there. Lestrade sees a bar and parks his SLR Mclaren.

  When he walks in the bar, all the ladies look at him. One reason is because he's wearing black leather, which makes him look very very sexy and handsome. " He looks hot", one woman says.

  Lestrade sits down on the bar stool. Then he asks for a pint of beer. A really sexy brunette hands him his beer. " Here's your beer handsome", the really sexy brunette says. " Thanks love", Lestrade says with a smile.

  As he's drinking his beer, a really sexy blonde walks up to him. " Hey, handsome", she says. " Hello," Lestrade says with a smile. " I've seen that you've got all my ladies attention here", the really sexy blonde says. " My name is Clara by the way", she says. " Plus I'm the madam of the ladies here", Clara adds. " I'm Lestrade", he says. " Nice to meet you and what brings you here?", Clara asks. " I'm just passing through and thought I'd spend a few days here", Lestrade says. " You need some company?", Clara asks. " Yes", Lestrade says. " You sure are very handsome and sexy to not have a lady", Clara says. " I used to have a lady, but I divorced her because she cheated on me", Lestrade says. " Oh, sorry to hear that", Clara says. " I've been alone for a year and would love to have a woman", Lestrade says. " I think all of us women here would love to take you on", Clara says. " I'm also called Hotland Yard and the Silver Fox", Lestrade says. " That sounds sexy and suits you", Clara says. " Thanks love", Lestrade says. " I've noticed that there's only women here", Lestrade says. " The reason for that is because we all want a town of our own", Clara says. " I see", Lestrade says. " Plus there's a bad guy who wants to capture us though", Clara says. " Why does he want y'all?", Lestrade asks. " One is that we're worth a lot of money for his modeling business, but he's very mean with his women though", Clara says. " What does he do exactly?", Lestrade asks. " He hits women and makes women kill people for him", Clara says. " That's horrible", Lestrade says. " He's been here before and goes by the name of James", Clara says. " He'll be back though", Clara says. " Don't sound good", Lestrade says. " Plus I've seen his bodyguard walking around town here last night", Clara says. " Can I help you ladies then?", Lestrade asks. " Of course, but are you an expert at taking out people?", Clara asks. " I sure am because I'm a bounty hunter and very skilled", Lestrade says. " Plus I can take out an army of men and escape", Lestrade says. " You sure are strong", Clara says. " I'll let you be our bodyguard then", Clara adds. " Thanks love", Lestrade says. " Want to come up to my private room?", asks Clara. " Sure love", Lestrade says.

  After Lestrade finishes his beer; he walks with Clara to her room. As he walks by with her, all the women look at him in awe. " Here's my room", Clara says as they enter. " Very nice", Lestrade says. " It's a sound proof room and I use it to mess with hot men", Clara says. Lestrade blushes when she says that. " I brought you up here because I want to know you more", Clara says. " I like where this is going love", Lestrade says. " You know, what I want, don't you?", Clara asks.

  Clara walks up to him and starts taking his jacket off and so on. Now Lestrade is standing shirtless in front of her. Clara stands there taking in the sight of him. " You look so sexy and handsome", Clara says. " Plus you need kissed all over", Clara adds. " I like your compliments love", Lestrade says in awe.

  Clara walks over to him. Then she runs her hands through his steel grey hair. While she does that; she kisses his lips and chest. " Mmmmmm yessssssss Lestrade", Clara moans after each kiss. Lestrade hitches his breath a bit.

  After that, Lestrade wraps his strong arms around her and kisses her all over. " Your such a good kisser", Clara utters. " Gosh your very sexy", Lestrade says as he's kissing her. " Your very sexy", Clara says. " I have a bed over there and there's plenty of room for the two of us", Clara says. " Yeah, let's go over there where's there's plenty of room", Lestrade says. " I agree", Clara says.

  The both of them go to the bed with Lestrade on top of Clara. Lestrade then starts kissing her neck. " Give me all your love to me handsome", Clara utters as he's kissing her neck. " Sure will sexy", Lestrade says.

  Lestrade starts sucking and kissing her breasts and nipples. Clara really moans when he does that. She takes one of those handsome hands of his and starts kissing it. " Mmmmmm yessssssss Lestrade", Clara moans as she kisses his hand. Lestrade sucks harder on her nipples. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss", Clara moans. " Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssss", Lestrade moans.

  Lestrade pulls away and starts kissing,sucking, and fingering her hot wet pussy. Clara really moans his name to where she screams it. " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss Lestrade!!!!!!!!!!!!", Clara moans. Clara really grabs his steel grey hair then. " Mmmmmmm taste very sweet love", Lestrade says as he fingers and licks her pussy. Lestrade fingers her pussy really hard and fast. Clara moans his name and cums all in his mouth. " How I taste love?", Clara asks. " Taste very sweet and creamy love", Lestrade says. " Thanks", Clara says. " I want to feel you, but I want to taste you first", Clara says. " I need to take my pants off love", Lestrade says. Lestrade gets up from the bed long enough to get his pants off.

  When the pants come off Lestrade's cock gets Clara's attention. One is that it's very long,hard, and thick. Plus it's very erect for her. " I'm so hard for you love", Lestrade says. " Mmmmm yessssssss love that cock", Clara says as she moves towards it. " It wants you love", Lestrade utters. Clara starts kissing the head of his cock. " Mmmmmmm,mmmmm, you taste sweet", Clara utters between kisses.

  Five minutes later she takes all his ten inches in mouth and he fucks her mouth with it. Lestrade starts moaning loudly. " Ahhhhhhhhhhh,Ahhhhhhhhh, Yessssssss!!!!!!!!", Lestrade moans. Clara starts tasting a gush of cum in her mouth, but swallows it. Lestrade makes a loud gutteral sound and pulls his cock out quickly. He shoots cum all over her mouth. " Tastes very hot and creamy love", Clara says as she tastes his cum. " I love you love", Lestrade says. " Me too", Clara says.

  Clara lays down on the bed. " I want you inside me", Clara says. " No problem love", Lestrade says. He instructs Clara to put her legs on his shoulders. Lestrade starts thrusting his cock in her pussy. Clara makes noises that fill the room and so does Lestrade.

  While he fucks the shit out of her; she rubs her pussy to make it more pleasurable. " Ohhhhhhhhh, Yessssssss, ohyesohyesyesyes Lestrade!!!!!!!!, Clara moans. Lestrade moans with her and hitches his breath.

  This is where he pulls his cock out and cums all over her face. " So hot and creamy your cum", Clara says. " Thanks love", Lestrade says. After Clara cleans his cum off,she lays down the bed yawning. " You tired love?", Lestrade asks. " Sure am and how about you?", Clara asks. " I'm tired after all this hot sex love", Lestrade says. Lestrade lays down next to her. Then Clara lays her head on Lestrade chest and falls asleep.

  Very next morning, Clara wakes up with Lestrade's arms wrapped around her. Clara gives him a passionate kiss to wake him up. " Come on,wake up handsome", Clara says. " Im up love", Lestrade says as he gets up. " I love how you fucked me last night and it got my mind off James", Clara says. " Thanks love; I'm an expert", Lestrade says. " Well your the best", Clara says.

  The both of them get up to get dressed. Ten minutes later, Clara and Lestrade talk about James. " Where's this James at?", Lestrade asks. " He's staying at the Wild Blue hotel", Clara says. " Is that close by here?", Lestrade asks. " It sure is", Clara says. " It's only two miles from here", Clara adds. " What room is he in?", Lestrade asks. " I have no idea, but you'll have to ask the person at the front desk", Clara says. "Ok, I'll do as you say", Lestrade says. " It's best if you leave now because you'll catch him", Clara says. " Alright, I will love", Lestrade says. " Use this glock with the silencer because it works the best", Clara says as she hands it to him. " Nice gun", Lestrade says. " I wish you luck", Clara says.

   Lestrade walks out with th look of determination. For one Lestrade takes his nice ride out to the place. It takes him ten minutes to get to the hotel. Once he gets there, he hides the glock in his jacket.

   He walks in and asks where James is staying. " Where's James staying at?", Lestrade asks. " He's staying in room 9 upstairs", the clerk says.

  When Lestrade gets near the room, he hears James talking. " We need to burn that ladies bar", James says. " I agree", his bodyguard says. " Then they can work for me!!!", James hollers. " Sounds good", the bodyguard says.

   Lestrade is now standing in front of the door with the gun ready in hand. When he hears footsteps near the door, Lestrade busts through the door. Lestrade starts shooting at James. James ends up falling on the floor. That's when Lestrade shoots him in the chest two times. On the other hand his bodyguard tries to lunge at Lestrade, but Lestrade quickly moves away. The bodyguard ends up hitting the wall where it knocks him out. Lestrade gets up quickly and shoots him twice in the head.

  Before Lestrade leaves the room, he spits on his body. " This is for wanting to hurt my love", Lestrade says as he walks out of the room. After that's done; Lestrade heads back to Clara.

  When Lestrade walks in the bar; all the ladies eye him. The brunette bartender says," Your handsomeness is here." " Coming", Clara says.

  Two minutes later, Clara walks out with a sexy outfit on. Lestrade's eyes grow wide at the sight of her wearing it. As Clara nears him, she looks at him with awe. " You get that mean man handsome?", Clara asks. " I sure did love", Lestrade says as he looks her over. " I'm all yours Lestrade", Clara says as she embraces him. " Me too", Lestrade says as he picks her up.

  Lestrade carries her to the private room. He sets her down on the bed. " I'm going to put a show on for you love", Lestrade says standing in front of her. " What's that?", Clara asks. " You'll see", Lestrade says.

   He turns on the music and starts dancing. As he dances, he takes his clothes off piece by piece. " Mmmmm yessssssss", Clara moans. Lestrade takes his pants off and Clara says," Can you come closer?" " Yes love", Lestrade says. He comes over there. Then he starts lap dancing right in her face with his hard cock touching her mouth. Clara then takes his whole length in her mouth and sucks it. She sucks and sucks to where he ends up fucking her mouth. Lestrade really moans her name then.

  After five minutes he pulls his cock out to cum all over her face. " Ummmm yeahhhhhh, taste sweet love", Clara says. " Always sweet for you love", Lestrade says. Lestrade picks up Clara and tells her," Wrap your legs around me." " Wrapped them love", Clara says. Lestrade wraps his strong arms around her her waist to hold her hard. Then he really starts fucking the shit out of her. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss, Lestrade!!!", Clara moans. " I'm so hard for you love", Lestrade says.

    When that's said;he thrust her very hard and deep. Clara just about screams her heart out with Lestrade's pleasure. That's when Lestrade moans really loud and pulls out quickly shooting cum all over Clara's body. " Feels so good handsomeness", Clara utters. " Gosh I'm still hard for you love", Lestrade says. " I want you to go in my back love", Clara says. " Sure will love", Lestrade says.

     She then lays on her side and let's Lestrade fuck her ass that way. While he pounds her ass, Lestrade squeezes her breasts and kisses her. " Ohhhhhhh, Yessssssssss, yesyesyesyes Lestrade!!!!", Clara moans. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss!!!!!!", Lestrade moans. Lestrade does this for ten minutes.

  Then the both of them cum on each other. " Oh I love you lots", Lestrade says after he shoots his last bit of cum. " Me too handsomeness",Clara says. " Let's rest now", Lestrade says. " I agree", Clara says. Clara and Lestrade get in the bed. Then they fall asleep.

  Lestrade ends up marrying Clara and becomes the ladies man.


End file.
